


Through the Bright Light and Back

by Charlene_1214758, LucienSolVital



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders' era - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Barista Sirius, Bisexual James Potter, Boys In Love, Clickbait, Declarations Of Love, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship/Love, Headcanon, James Potter Being an Asshole, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marauders' Era, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Torture, True Love, Unrequited Love, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizarding World, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_1214758/pseuds/Charlene_1214758, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienSolVital/pseuds/LucienSolVital
Summary: Follow Hazel Breeze-Brooke through her transition to a new life and as she meets people she will never forget.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, so if you have a request for the story or to add an original character please comment!

“Goodnight Ma,” I gave her a slight smile, hoping that she might notice

“Shut up, Beast,” She hissed while fixing my bigger sister’s hair, my older sister gave me a pitiful glance.

To be honest, I knew that my sister was a very sweet person, she just had to keep the facade of hatred towards me, I was born into a pure-blood wizarding family, but I, myself, wasn’t pure. I was, different. It was my 7th birthday, a birthday that landed so close to my sisters that I got her leftover cake, not that my mother cared, my sister did. She would sneak into my room and talk to me late at night. The reason my mother hated me; my wings. My tangu wings. I know that I wasn’t from her side of the family, so it must be from my father's, but who was my father?

I never met him, but my mom would call me the ‘worst late night mistake,’ I don’t know what that means, but my sister told me that we didn’t have the same fathers, just the same mother, I never really know what she is talking about when she says that, but I can tell that she doesn’t mind.

From what I hear when my ma has her ‘friends’ over, I’m very powerful. I knew that they wanted a hold of me, but my mom didn’t quite want me gone, seeing as I’m ‘useful’ to her. I knew that someday they would steal me, yet I wasn't all that scared, just a little shocked. ‘Why do they want me so bad? I can't be that special,’

I walked towards my bedroom. It was pretty small, perfect size for a small twin size bed and a dresser. There was a window parallel to my bed. It was a rainy night and the humidity made my wings glow a nice golden brown and fluff up slightly.

I knew that if I didn't sleep now, I wouldn't have enough sleep for me to get through all of my chores. A few tears slid down my face, not for any real reason, just out of habit, it was a habit that started after I turned 2. Not even a minute after I fell asleep, a loud knocking was heard from the window, then a rather loud crash.

I shot up and got slashed with a few glass shards. But I didn't feel a thing, I was too overwhelmed by the man in front of me. He wore a long black cloak, a hood covered his face yet I could still see the crooked smile that was twisted uncomfortably upon his skin, a long scar was visibly coming from a spot on his forehead down to his chin. I didn’t move as he swept forward, picked me up and jumped out the window. My life flashed before my eyes, 

 

‘This is bad, this is very bad,’ I started to beat my wings against the man, but it only made him laugh

“You’re too weak, now be quiet or this will be a lot more painful,”

I wasn’t paying attention to where we were headed, but I soon saw the front of a mansion, the man spoke softly to a house elf that looked much like Tivi, my best friend. We entered the house and I was brought to a dark room. I was strapped down to a hard metal table and the man leaned in close to my ear,

 

“Let’s see what makes you tick,” his raspy voice breathed heavily as he smiled and pulled back his hood, The scar was deep and it was very bruised around the edges, it looked slightly new, but there was another deep cut going across his nose horizontally. He looked like some kind of monster. “Oh and there’s a catch, you see? It’s your father. If you tell us who he is and where he is, we will set you free, but if you don’t you’re trapped here. Now,” He swished his wand and a small medal table rolled over, “let’s see, what colour do you like? Black or white?” He held up black and white strips of fabric. I started crying. 

“Oh hush, I won’t hurt you, too much,” he chuckled, “Don’t look so scared, I have orders not to kill you,” I looked at the fabrics,

” I guess black, it goes with everything,” He responded for me.

He glanced back down at the metal table. He began to hum a strange tune and reached down for a scalpel. I was about to scream when he covered my mouth, “I almost forgot the most important part!” He grabbed hold of the strip of fabric and tied it tightly around my head and over my mouth to keep me quiet. “Now let’s start,” He began to teasingly slide the sharp piece of metal along the right side of my face. 

‘It hurts,’ I started to cry as he made a clean cut going from my forehead down to my cheek, cutting through my left eye on the way.

“Hmmm, this might work,” He picked up a candle that kept the room lit.

‘Oh no’ My eye widened, ‘Oh no no no no’ I let out a scream as the flickering flame of the candle burned my flesh. He smiled as he saw the pain on my face. He burned my shoulder and made his way to my left eye, the one with the cut that ran through it. My flesh bubbled, it was charring. I was completely blind in my left eye now. The fabric did little to stop the scream that came rushing out of my mouth and the pain was too much for me and I started to see black and white dots creeping in the corner of my eye.

“Don’t you dare,” He hissed as I fell into a painful sleep.

I don’t remember how many days passed, I don’t know how many hours, but the torture never faltered and I wasn’t sure when I last ate. I was growing more and more insane. Just the sight of a wand had me crying. Soon I didn’t even care anymore. That is until they started to ‘test’ on my wings. The pain was indescribable, and I blacked out.  
When I came to, I lay bloodied and broken in a pool of my own fluid, surrounded by trees. I don’t remember how I got there, but my wing was tattered and broken.  
I smiled at the thought of being free and felt hope that I never thought was there. A snap of a twig made my skin crawl and the sound of whispers made me hyperventilate. 

When I awoke all I saw was white. That didn't really mean much to me, as I was in a cold dark room. At least I felt warm, safe, and saw light. I heard a few footfalls and turned to see that the white I saw was a curtain. It slowly opened and there before me was a beautiful woman. She looked surprised to see that I was awake.

“You're awake, oh thank the lord. I thought you were dying.” she saw the confusion on my face, “Sorry, my name is Madam Pomfrey, and you, child, are?”

“Lucien, Lucien Brooke. Where am I?”

“Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” She responded, “you were found 3 weeks ago,”

I fell quiet. My mind was racing. I don't care how I got here as it saved me from the torture. But I knew this place from somewhere and it made me feel anxious. I don't know what today is, the year, or anything.

“What's the date? How long have I been gone?”

“It's August 24th, 1954,” She responded with a smile

I'm 10?! Ive been gone for 3 years?! 

“Do you remember your family? Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“No,” I lied, I didn't want to go back there if I had the chance to.

She thought for a moment, “You can stay here on school ground, there's a cabin that i think Hagrid wouldn't mind sharing,”

“Thank you, Madame Pomfrey,” I sighed, relieved.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remaking! work in progress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a comment if you want me to add something to the story!

Its been a few weeks since that day and my 11th birthday is today. Hagrid was taking me to get school supplies today, seeing as school was starting in a couple of weeks. I had one of his coats on to hide my wings, it was really heavy… 

“I never got to ask, how did you find me?” I pondered as we walked through diagon alley 

“The centars found you, got me and I brought you to the school hospital,” 

“The centars I hang out with?”

“Yup,” Hagrid sighed “you need to stop going in there though,” 

“But they protect me, and I get to stretch my wings there,”

“I know, I know,” Hagrid sighed, “but I might get in trouble,” 

“I can bring fluffy on walks and act like I’m doing a chore,” 

“fine, but only at night during school,”

“what house do you think I might be in?” I hop around happily.

“Ravenclaw,” he joked, “probably Gryffindor,”

“why?” I question

“You go into the Forbin forest without fear and are very loyal to your friends,” he smiled

I smile back and look around at the shops, “what about a wand first?”

“That's a good idea,” he watched as I ran toward the wand shop.  
I broke into the shop happily and saw a boy trying out different wands. I watched in awe as his wand made a few strands of light. I walked up after the boy left. He had a few scars that stretched across his face. 

“hello youngin, here for your first wand?” 

I nodded fast and happily, "Yes I am sir!"

"Just let me do the measuring for you"

After that, we went all over, shop to shop, I even got an owl! 

"What are you gonna name your new friend?" Hagrid smiled down at me 

"Willow," I smiled at my brown horned owl,

After that, we went back home and fell right asleep 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a bit late on this update, but I just had a lot on my mind...

I was woken by a person with orangeish-reddish hair. She was poking my side. I was so confused as to where I was at first until I realized that I was in the dorm room. I quickly got ready, still wearing my coat. I then introduced myself to my roommates and then headed down to the common room to check the board to see which class I had. Potions. I grumbled under my breath. I knew the teacher for that class and I knew he alway picked favorites. Remus, Sirius, and two other boys came down the stairs. Sirius spotted me and walked up to me. "What class do we have first?" he asked. "Potions," I grumbled, "you better get your potions book... You're going to need it." I said. I flicked my wrist and my textbook came zooming toward me. "What are you waiting for?" I asked, "Go get your book!" all the boys raced back up the stairs and came back down about a minute later. "Ok, follow me." I started walking. we went past the stairs and I jump over the last step, then told the others to do the same.

We soon reached the dungeons and walk to the classroom near the end of the cold musky hall. I opened the door and saw that the teacher was the only one in the room except for two Slytherin first years. I guided the four boys near the front of the room, to make a good impression on the teacher. I then told them, " We have 15 minutes in between classes. that's enough time to get to transfiguration." All we did in potions was taking notes, for an hour and a half... Transfiguration was a lot more fun, we began to try and turn a pigeon into a pot, no one succeeded, but it was still fun to try. Next class was charms, which was ok, we learned a few spells. History of Magic was the most boring class ever. Herbology was cool, we learned about some plants that can heal cuts. Defense against the dark arts was soooooo much fun! We learned about Bogarts!  
Astronomy was ok...  
~~~Two Months Later~~~  
We sat in the common room and laughed as we played a game of truth. James,the guy with dark brown hair, looked at Sirius with a mischievous smirk and asked, "What was you first kiss like?" Sirius blushed a bright red and mumbled something along the lines of," it was weird..." He soon calmed down and asked Peter, with a smirk with a wiggle of his eyebrows ," Who do you fancy?" It was now Peters turn to blush, " Maggie Bragg..." There were a few other questions. It was soon James' turn and he asked me why I wear my coat and I started fidgeting and said that I was always cold, they didn't buy it... The game of truth ended soon after. Sirius looked at me mischievously, and I knew he was up to something, but I pushed that thought away as I thought it was a nice day outside and that I should read a book outside. So I picked out a book from the library and went outside with it and sat under a tree by the lake. Little did I know that Sirius had followed me but very slowly as if seeming not suspicious. He snuck up behind me but was surprised when I caught him without looking away from the page of the book I was reading. he sighed and leaned against the tree and twirled his wand in between his fingers. He then slid down the trunk so he was sitting. He scooted over to me and looked over my shoulder at the book I was reading. I felt him next to me and felt his breath on my cheek, and I knew he was reading what I was reading. I sighed and read aloud to him, "With that the hobbit turned and scuttled inside his round green door, and shut it as quickly as he dared, not to seem rude. Wizards, after all, are wizards."


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlene_1214758 is the editor of this 'book'  
> Btw I hope you didn't wait to long on this chapter...  
> This chapter is just some stuff that will serve a purpose later but can be skipped if you wish to...  
> Oh and this chapter has some 'bad-words' so ya...  
> Also Thank you CRYUnicornClear for bookmarking my fanfiction!!!!!

It was one month later and the beginning of winter when I woke up in the common room, the last thing I remembered of last night was studying with Sirius. I felt warm breath on my neck and I realize someone was resting their head on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly and saw Sirius sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself and turned back around and opened my book, The Hobbit, that was resting next to me. I sat there reading until Sirius woke up, sat up, and yawned with a stretch of his arms. I laughed softly and he turned around, obviously surprised. I looked back down to my book and read some more of it. I heard him head upstairs, so I assumed he was getting dressed. I stood up and made my way to the common room door, and opened it.  
I stepped out and made my way down to the Hufflepuff Basement and took a right. I came to a door in which I opened, massive pictures hung the walls of the room. There was one picture, a painting of a bowl of fruit. There were many fruits but the pear stood out. I reached out and tickled it, and it responded by laughing and squirming. It soon turned into a green door-knob, in which I turned. The door swung open and revealed the kitchen, it was large and was the same size as the room above it; the Great Hall. There were large tables that matched that of the Great Hall. There were house-elves working on the food for breakfast. One of the house-elves walked over to me and smiled, "Hello Hazel, how are you?" said the elf.  
"I'm doing quite fine, Tinkie. How are you doing?" I asked my friend.  
"Oh, I'm having a lot of fun here, there is a lot of gossip about some of the students. And you know how I love gossip!" Tinkie squeaked. I laughed gently at her as I walked to the back of the room. Stoves and cabinets and ovens and everything else that you could imagine in a kitchen were being used by at least 20 house-elves. I walked over to start helping them.

After I went upstairs to the boy's dorms for just a second to grab something, I went back down to see Hazel leaving the common room. I trailed after her, but I wasn't that close to her so she wouldn't see me. I was silent as I followed her to the Great Hall but then she took a left as soon as we got to the doors of the Great Hall. She went down some stairs and took a left. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs so that she wouldn't see me. I then peeked around the corner and watched as she tickled the pear on a painting. It then turned into a doorknob, and she opened the door and entered the room behind it and closed it. I began to wonder what was behind the painting. My curiosity got the best of me and I made my way over to the painting/door. The green doorknob was still there and I waited a few minutes contemplating whether or not to open the door. 'Fuck it' I thought, and with that, I reached for the doorknob, twisted it and pushed it open. The room was giant. There were busy house elves at work, setting the large tables and then placing food on it. They didn't seem to notice me, though. I first tried to find the strawberry-blonde haired girl. I smiled to myself as I found her at the back at some stoves. I made my way to her and sneaked up behind her, made sure she didn't have anything in her hands and placed my hands on her shoulder and whispered boo in her ear. She squeaked and jumped a little. 

I turned around ready to smack the person behind me. but he grabs my hand and laughed gently. 'Wait a minute, I know that laugh' I thought, "Sirius why the fuck are you here!" I yelled. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I was curious as to where you were going after I saw you leaving, so I followed you." I sighed at his idiotic actions. "You are an idiot. Why did you think it was a good idea to follow me?" I said with a raised eyebrow. He once again shrugged, "So, what is this place anyway?" I mentally facepalmed, "It's the kitchen, idiot."  
"Oi', don't call me an idiot! I was just asking..." He said.  
I then turned back to what I was doing, I was baking the bread rolls for the first meal of the day like I did every day before said meal. 

I watched Hazel as she stood there baking. I sighed and walked up to her once more, " Is there something I could do to help?" I asked. She hummed and placed a hand on her chin in thought, and said, "Do you want to help me with the bread rolls?"  
"Sure, can you teach me how? I've never baked before..."  
She looked surprised, but then her eyes softened, " Of course" 

I taught Sirius how to bake the rolls in about 10 minutes, and he learned fast. In 20 minutes we had ten batches of dough done and they were ready to be rolled and cut into sections, which I taught him as we went along. In the end, after they were baked and placed on the table with the others the elves made, we had about 20,000 rolls on each table, and even more were to be. I then said, "Ok now it's time to head back up. By the way, if you get hungry feel free to come down here and grab some of the left-overs." He smiled and we went back up to the common-room. By the time we got there, people began waking up, James and Remus were already out of the dorms and headed over to us. "Where were you guys?" James asked. Remus laughed at him as James put on a pouting face, "Hey don't laugh at me!!!" He yelled at Remus and began to chase the poor guy around the common room, but he was still laughing. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorms to change.  
Lily ambushed me with a hug as soon as I walked into our room, making me fall over, and molly began laughing at us, making both Lily and me laugh. We soon got ready and went down the stairs, all the while talking. Sirius and James as well as the still silently laughing Remus joined us.  
"Where's Peter?" I asked after noticing the small shy guy was missing. "Oh, Peter moved to America so he won't go to this school anymore, sadly." Remus answered. James nodded, and then said," I didn't really like him all that much, he was always following me around where ever I went, it started weirding me out..."  
We soon exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat down at the Gryffindor table with my fellow housemates and I began to talk to Sirius as the table was filled with food.  
After breakfast, we had break, as it was Saturday. Along the walk around the school, the boys were talking about pranks they wanted to pull on the teachers before Christmas Break. I slowed down my walk to join their group and grinned mischievously. "So, what prank will we pull this time?" I asked with a smirk. I remember the first prank we pulled, it was on the Sunday of the second week at school. We all had thrown dung-bombs in the prefect's bathroom, oh and I don't even remember how we got them in there... Now we were pranking masters in the school. "We're still thinking about it..." Remus said. James scoffed, "I had an idea, you just shot it down..." he mumbled. I laughed slightly at how upset he looked. Sirius looked at me, " Join us in the boys' dorm to discuss it." he said before walking off. I rolled my eyes at him, and walked outside to the lake and sat under my favorite tree, a weeping willow by the shore of the beautiful lake. I took out my book and began to read. "Well... well... well... What do we have here? Oh, look its Breeze-Brooke. Having a nice day, emo?" Lucious Malfoy said ignorantly. "Fuck off." I told him, not looking up from my book. "She speaks!" He said in fake surprise. " What else can this freak say?" He hissed. "This 'freak' can definitely take you down if you don't keep your mouth shut." I hissed back. "Ha, I'd like to see you try!" he said cockily, I shut my book and set it down next to me. I pulled my wand out of hiding from my boot and pointed it menacingly at him. "Now is your last chance to back out of this duel," I growled, and I saw his smirk waiver for a split second. "one," I changed my stance to more of a dueling stance "two," His smirk wavered for 1 second "three," He copied the stance I was using "four," He got his wand in position "five," We were glaring daggers into each other's eyes "six," His friends shifted uncomfortably behind him "seven," The wind blew and the bare branches of the willow waved "eight," Snow began to fall "nine," I smirked "ten" I flicked my wand in a upward motion and yelled, "Expelliarmis!" as he panicked and yelled, "Windgardiumleviosa!"  
He went flying backward and his wand came soaring over to me. I caught it with my left hand lazily and threw it back to him. His friends had already taken off and he was now running after them, wand in hand. After everything caught up to me I started to laugh, and then I began to cry while laughing before just crying gently. Sirius walked by and saw me and began running up to me, and asked, "What happened?" I chuckled and said," Shit happened, that's what!" I turned around and punched the tree, tears now rushing down my face. "I'm a freak, that's all I'll ever be..."

I watched as my friend slid to the ground, crying yet laughing gently. "Hazel, you aren't a freak, but I do know what you are. You're a-"  
"creature that deserves to die in a hole, a beast from that in which only nightmares can create," She continued, "Or am I a monster, an awful one with a heart of stone... I've been called them all. Maybe I am a fre-" "Hazel you are none of those things! You are the smart, kind, cunning, brave, clever, good-hearted Hazel that James, Remus, and I have all come to love!!!" I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I felt her tears through my shirt as they fell slowly down her face and onto my shoulder. I sighed and rest my head on top of her's.

"Thank you..." I whispered after a bit of time. I felt Sirius laugh gently, "Of course, I am here for you." I smiled and I sat up before standing and gave him my hand and said, "I think now is a good time to just have a nice day inside." He smiled and took hold of my hand. I pulled him up and he started running yelling, "Last one in is a rotten egg!!!!!" I shook my head gently while chuckling before running after him.


	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry...

Do you guys want a SiriusxReader fanfic, because I can try to fit that into my schedule for short little reader inserts, it will be a series!!!! I like this idea, but would you want to read it? Please let me know!!!! (Btw I'm going to get a email for my stories so you can send me ideas or requests, Btw I know there aren't that many of you, maybe even 2, but I still want to know your input!)


End file.
